


Nothing You Can Say Can Tear Me Away

by StBridget



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, M/M, s1e17: Ruler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Mac's dealing with abandonment issues after being disavowed.  Jack let's him know he's not going anywhere.





	Nothing You Can Say Can Tear Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators. 
> 
> Title and Lyrics from My Guy by Mary Wells.
> 
> More angst means more fluff. :) Inspired by the prompt "Character A singing to Character B to cheer them up."

Being disavowed hit all of them hard, but it seemed to hit Mac the hardest. Jack could see why—between his father and Nikki, Mac had abandonment issues up the wazoo. That knowledge didn't help when it came to watching Mac crash. The kid held himself together on the plane ride home and through their triumphant return to Phoenix, but when the four returned to Mac and Bozer's to unwind from the stress of their ordeal, the cheerful facade crumbled. Mac drew into himself, not participating in the laughing and joking of the others, barely responding when one of them tried to draw him into the conversation. Eventually, Mac wandered over to the far side of the deck, staring out over the railing, clearly lost in his own thoughts.

 

Jack let him stew a few minutes before making his way over. Mac was hrowing off “Leave me alone” vibes, but Jack wasn't about to let him get lost in that big brain of his. It was a dangerous place, and Jack had seen the kid retreat into it multiple times, spiraling down into a quagmire of doubt and depression. There was no way Jack was going to let Mac go there if there was anything he could do about it.

 

Jack stood next to the younger man, shoulders touching, just standing there silently, lending Mac strength as they both stared out over the railing. What Jack really wanted to do was to wrap Mac in his arms, hold him tight, and never let him go. The brunet wanted to stroke Mac's back, kiss the top of his head (he didn't think Mac would go for letting Jack kiss him the way he really wanted to), and whisper platitudes about how it would all be alright, and Jack would always be there for him. The first part wasn't true, of course, but Jack would do everything in his power to make it everything as better as he could. The second part was more true than Mac would ever know. Jack had already been there through thick and thin with him and wasn't planning on going anywhere. No matter what happened, Jack knew he would never abandon the kid, unlike so many others in his life. Jack would never do that to his partner, his friend, and, though Mac would never know, the love of his life.

 

After a few minutes, Jack spoke. “What's on your mind, kid?”

 

Mac's gaze remained fixed over the distance. “Nothing.”

 

“Don't give me that.” Jack's voice came out sharper than intended, and Mac looked at him, slightly surprised by his outburst. Jack dropped his voice. “I know you, Mac, and I know you've got something going on up there”--he motioned to Mac's head, referring to his overactive brain. “So, tell me what it is.”

 

“Nothing,” Mac said, annoyed. “I just want to be left alone.”

 

Jack leaned against the railing, clearly not going anywhere. “Yeah, well, not going to happen. I've seen what happens when you get lost in your thoughts, and let me tell you, it's not pretty. So, talk to me.”

 

Mac sighed. He knew Jack would never give up until he talked, so Mac gave in. “Being disavowed, it just hit me hard, you know?”

 

“I know,” Jack said, not saying anything more, just silently encouraging Mac to go on.

 

“It just hit home that, no matter how much I think they care, everyone leaves in the end.”

 

Damn, Mac really was going down a dark road. It didn't really surprise Jack, but it made him even more determined to bring the kid out of it. “Matty came through in the end,” Jack reminded him.

 

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean she will next time,” Mac said.

 

Jack knew better than to tell him there wouldn't be a next time. It was one of the dangers of being a spy—it could happen to anyone, anytime, and there were no guarantees it wouldn't happen again, even if they had been lucky enough to get back into Phoenix's good graces. Instead, Jack changed tactics. He bumped Mac's shoulder, gently. “Hey, don't be like that. We're here for you, always will be. Bozer's stuck around since you were kids, even after finding out about the whole spy thing, and I'm not going anywhere.”

 

Mac refused to be placated. He drew random patterns on the railing, not looking at Jack. Jack fished a paperclip out of his pocket and passed it to Mac, who immediately began twisting it into one of his elaborate sculptures. “That won't last,” he said. “Bozer's got his own life, and eventually, he's going to want to move on, be a famous director, settle down with a wife and kids. And you, you're going to retire eventually. Then, where will I be?”

 

“Not going to happen,” Jack said, firmly. “Bozer isn't going to forget about you no matter what happens, and it's going to take more than retirement to get rid of me. Even when I die, I'll come back as a ghost and haunt your ass.” Jack grinned as if it were a joke, but he was dead serious. If that's what it took to convince Mac the older man would never leave, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

 

Mac didn't smile, still not looking a Jack, focusing on the paperclip in his hands. “You say that now, but I know it won't last. You _will_ leave, just like everybody else.”

 

“Never.” Jack said, with feeling. “Look at me, Mac.” Mac still wouldn't meet his eyes, so Jack grabbed his chin, gently turning Mac to face him. “I will _never_ leave you, no matter what.” The older man hesitated, wondering just how much to give away. “I love you, Mac,” he said. _More than you'll ever know_ , he added, silently.

 

“Whatever.” Jack could feel Mac closing down even further. Damn. That wasn't good at all. Jack refused to give up, so he switched tacks.

 

“Hey, I mean it,” Jack insisted. He began singing. “Nothing you can say can tear me away from my guy. Nothing you can do 'cause I'm stuck like glue to my guuuuuuuy.”

 

That finally got a grin out of Mac. “ Mary Wells, really, Jack? Hardly your usual fare.”

 

Jack shrugged. “Hey, it's the truth.” He started singing again. “I'll stick to my guy like a stamp to a letter. . .”

 

Mac stopped him with a hand over his mouth,  not able to prevent a chuckle from escaping him . “Enough. I get it. I don't need to listen to your caterwauling. I still can't believe you're a karaoke champion.” Jack grinned  at him , relieved to have finally gotten through to Mac. 

 

He waved four fingers in  Mac's face. “Four states, Mac. Four. And don't you forget it.” He turned serious again. “And don't you forget I'll always be here for you. You really are my guy.” That was dangerously close to revealing exactly how Jack felt, but the kid needed to hear it.

 

“You mean it, don't you?” Mac said, sounding awed.

 

Jack nodded. “I do. With all my heart.  I really do love you, kid. ” In for a penny, in for a pound. If Mac figured out Jack's true feelings, so be it. Jack had to make his point.

 

Mac searched Jack's face, looking for something. Jack made his gaze as open as possible, letting Mac see everything he usually kept locked up. Finally, Mac seemed to find  whatever he was seeking . He stepped closer to Jack, invading his space. “Jack, I. . .” he stopped, uncertain how to go on, but Jack understood.

 

Jack gave into his longing and wrapped Mac in his arms, pulling him close and holding him tight. “I've got you, kid,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Mac's head, wishing he were brave enough to do so much more.

 

Mac buried his face in Jack's chest. Jack felt wetness spreading as Mac finally gave into tears. “Don't let go, Jack,” Mac pleaded. He looked up at the older man, eyes overflowing with tears.

 

“I won't. Ever.” Jack couldn't hold back any longer. He bent down and pressed his lips to Mac, gently, a promise of whatever Mac needed. Jack tried to pull away after a few seconds, but Mac wrapped his hands around Jack's neck and pulled him back in, capturing the brunet's lips hungrily.

 

“I love you,” Mac said, brokenly, when they finally parted. “Don't ever leave me.”

 

“I won't,” Jack repeated. He brought Mac in for another kiss, gentler this time, but still full of passion and promise. “You really are my guy, Mac. Always.” He'd prove it, too, as much as Mac needed. Jack would always be there for his guy.


End file.
